Hraní role
= Hraní role = Jakým způsobem hrát svou roli a obstát se svým RP Nejprve si vysvětlíme pár zkratek * RP - Role playing, hraní role, stylizování se do své postavy * OOC - Out Of Character, mluva nesouvisející s postavou (to, co říká hráč, ne postava), většinou se píše v kulatých závorkách, ale je lepší se jí v rámci hraní na Dark Paradise 2 zcela vyhnout. * NPC - Non Player Character, nehráčská postava, tedy postava ovládaná počítačem. * UO - Ultima Online, hra, kterou se právě chystáte hrát. * DP2 - Dark Paradise 2, UO server, na kterém se chystáte hrát a který vyžaduje po hráčích RP Popisek postavy Popisek postavy stojí trochu mimo samotné hraní role, ale pro ostatní je nezbytnou součástí toho, aby s vámi mohli lépe interagovat. Měl by obsahovat ty informace, které jsou o postavě patrné na první pohled a nejsou poznat z grafiky hry - především tedy fyzický vzhled: věk, typ postavy, barvu očí, vlasů, výrazné rysy, jizvy, zda postava kulhá, smrdí a pod. Popisek nemusí být žádné slohové dílo. Naleznete na portrétu u nohou postavy (levý svitek; obsahuje informaci o stáří účtu, nad ní je vodorovná čára a nad tuto čáru lze psát). Co je to hraní role nebo-li RP? Četli jste někdy příběh, který vás natolik vtáhl do děje, že jste nevnímali své okolí? Hráli jste někdy Dračí doupě nebo jinou hru, která vás natolik pohltila, že jste se divili, proč za okny nekouká ošklivý trol? Strhl vás někdy film tak, že jste si na okamžik mysleli, že je to realita? Pravděpodobně se vám něco z toho někdy v životě přihodilo, při troše štěstí i víckrát. Stejný efekt má navodit i hraní role na DP2. Když potkáte postavu hráče, který umí svou postavu hrát, může se vám stát, že s takovou postavou strávíte celé odpoledne, den, týden, a vůbec vás nenapadne ptát se, kdo že to vlastně sedí na druhé straně klávesnice. U dobrých RP hráčů máte pocit, že jejich postava je součástí světa a působí v něm přirozeně. Nebude se cpát tam, kde je již mnoho lidí, nebude zmateně běhat po malé místnosti, vyhne se psovi toulajícímu se po ulici, nevrhne se bezhlavě na všechno, “z čeho padají expy” - věci, které bychom přirozeně dělali i my v našem vlastním reálném životě, ovšem při zohlednění toho, co postava může a nemůže dělat ve světě herním. Nejsem žádný herec, jak můžu být dobrý RP hráč? Jednoduše - stačí vžít se do své postavy. Nejste hráč sedící u bezdrátové klávesnice a širokoúhlého monitoru. Jste dejme tomu začínající válečník, který se právě vynořil v přístavu v naprosto cizím městě. Kdybyste se sami octli v cizím městě, co byste udělali? Možná zagooglili, ale to náš válečník nemůže, v jeho světě internet neexistuje. Možná zapli GPS a vyhledali nejbližší restauraci - aj, to taky neprojde. Nu, co projde určitě je projít se - projít město, rozhlížet se, třeba se zeptat kolemjdoucího: “Dobrý den, jsem tu nový a jsem tu ztracený, mohl byste mi věnovat chvilku svého času a ukázat mi, kde bych našel nocleh a jak bych si tu mohl vydělat nějaký ten peníz?” Krásný začátek hraní role. Pokud jsme našli hospodu, opět si představme, že v kůži našeho válečníka jsme my sami - rozhlédneme se po lokálu, pozdravíme, objednáme si a buď si k jídlu sedneme nebo si ho odneseme s sebou. Přirozeně. Málokdo z nás v reálném životě vběhne do obchodu, popadne zboží a zase z obchodu vyběhne. Většinou jdeme volným krokem - i to je známka toho, že si uvědomuji svou postavu a hraji tak, aby jí to bylo příjemné. Stále se točíme kolem toho, abychom hráli tak, jak by se naše postava chovala, vciťujeme se do ní. Pestrý svět emotů Pokud má být váš válečník poněkud větší drsoň, který se přece nebude ptát kdekoho, pak budete muset daleko víc chodit, ale i tak můžete ze svého uzavřeného bloumání udělat zážitek pro ostatní - k tomu nám poslouží neomezená škála emotů. Emote (počeštěně emot) je výraz z angličtiny, znamenající “vylévat si city”. V našem významu emoty znamenají popis toho, co může druhá postava vidět, slyšet, cítit a co nezvládá grafika (a zde nám UO ponechává opravdu hodně prostoru): jak postava vypadá, co postava dělá, jaký je její hlas. Zjednodušeně se dají emoty považovat za přepis smajlíků – „Ahoj :-)“ si vykládáme tak, že dotyčná osoba by se při vyslovení „Ahoj“ usmívala. Abychom emoty rozlišili od běžné řeči, ohraničujeme je hvězdičkami (případně můžeme v ultimě napsat “: text emotu” - dvojtečka, mezera a text emotu, klient UO sám převede na *text emotu*). Emoty se nejčastěji píší ve třetí osobě minulého nebo přítomného času: *usmál se* značí, že se váš válečník něčemu usmál (pro češtináře: vid dokonavý) *směje se* značí, že se stále ještě směje, činnost, která probíhá v delším období (vid nedokonavý) S pomocí emotů můžete hrát třeba i němou postavu a svět kolem vás bude přesto plný interakce: Neznámá osoba: *plaše se rozhlíží* Válečník: Stalo se Ti něco? N. o.: *vykulila oči a zavrtěla hlavou* V.: Něco Tě bolí? N. o.: *opět zavrtěla hlavou* V.: Neumíš mluvit, že jen vrtíš hlavou a koukáš na mne, jak na zjevení? N. o.: *ukázala si na pusu a opět zavrtěla hlavou* nebo *několikrát otevřela a zavřela pusu a pak zavrtěla hlavou*, případně *otevřela pusu a ukázala, že nemá jazyk* (což už je trochu na hraně, ale pomůže to druhému pochopit situaci) Takhle si naše němá osoba při troše šikovnosti dokáže říci i o jablko (a to i za předpokladu, že náš válečník bude trochu pomalejšího chápání). Jak? Nu, platí, že emot znázorňuje to, co můžou ostatní postavy vypozorovat, takže budeme popisovat pantomimu: N. o.: *ukázala si do pusy a pohladila si břicho* V.: Bolí Tě břicho? Však jsem se ptal, jestli Tě něco bolí... N. o.: *zavrtěla hlavou a naznačila kousání* V.: Měla jsi dobrý oběd? N. o.: *opět zavrtěla hlavou, chytla se za břicho a zkroutila se v křeči* *narovnala se a opět naznačila kousání a žvýkání* V.: *nechápavě kouká* N. o.: *ukázala na válečníka, natáhla k němu ruku a pak opět naznačila kousání a žvýkání* V.: Jo chceš kus žvance? N. o.: *horlivě přikývla* V.: Hmmm N. o.: *naznačila dlaněmi něco malého a kulatého a jak se do toho zakusuje* V.: Nějaké ovoce? N. o.: *kývla* V.: Jabko? A jsme doma :-) Samozřejmě by bylo jednodušší napsat *má hlad* a *chce jabko*, ale uznejte sami, neztrácí to kouzlo? Nemluvě o tom, že netuším, jak by válečník měl z vašeho výrazu a vzezření poznat, že chcete jabko. Na příkladu této němé osoby jsme si ukázali celou řadu emotů - jak osoba před námi vypadá (*plaše se rozhlíží*), co dělá (*naznačuje žvýkání a kousání*), mohli bychom popisovat i zvukové efekty (*kručí jí v břiše*) nebo čichové vjemy (*voní po fialkách*) - paleta je nepřeberná, platí jediné pravidlo: v emotech uvádím pouze to, co může druhá osoba vnímat svými smysly! Pozor na obvyklou chybu emotů typu *myslí na večeři* nebo *myslí si o něm, že je úplně hloupý* - jak můžete na druhé osobě vidět, na co myslí? Tečou jí sliny? Pak ať emot zní *tečou mu sliny*. Myslí si postava o někom, že je hlupák? Pak ať to buď dá najevo (*kouká na něj s opovržením* nebo „Ty seš úplně tupej!“) nebo ne (a pak je emot zbytečný). Také pozor na oblíbenou chybu válečníků, kteří se na nás zkouší usmívat skrze helmu (za to se s helmou na hlavě dá vytvořit krásný pozdrav „Brej!“ *zaduněl* nebo se v kroužkové zbroji *s cinkáním podrbat*). Tak jo, umím mluvit, umím emotovat, jak se ale poprat se světem? Kvalitní RP zahrnuje také to, že má postava používá čísla a vůbec systémové informace jen tam, kde mají své místo. Tak jako v reálném životě neřeknete, že „máte STR 100“, ale že „jste silní“, tak by ani postava neměla v herním světě sklouzávat k promluvám o číselných parametrech, kde to není na místě. Ukážeme si to na příkladu řemeslníka, ke kterému přišel nový zákazník a chce zbroj a zbraň (konkrétně bude hráč tohoto zákazníka chtít koženou pobitou zbroj (studded leather) a palcát (maul)): Kovář: Dobrý den, vítejte v mé kovárně, jak Vám mohu být nápomocný? (Kovář cítí možnost obchodu, je tedy slušný a vstřícný. Kdyby se koupal v penězích a nechtěl se zabývat otrhaným válečníkem, klidně ho může poslat do háje slovy “Dneska nekovu, přijď jindy!”) Válečník: Dobrý den, kováři, potřeboval bych zbroj a zbraň, pomůžeš mi? K: A co za zbroj by to mělo být? V: Nu, představoval jsem si nějakou bytelnější kůži, na železo se ještě necítím. (Jako hráč hráči tím válečník říká, že železnou zbroj - kroužkovou nebo plátovou - by pravděpodobně neunesl - kovář zná nároky zbrojí na sílu postavy a tuší, že tohle rozhodně nebude “STR 100”, ale spíš tak “50 a méně” - ve hře však nepadlo žádné číslo, a to je dobře!) K: Když chceš kůži, nechoď za kovářem, ale za krejčím *směje se* A co uděláme s tou zbraní? V: No, představoval jsem si takový pěkný palcát s velkou koulí k drcení lebek *vycenil zubiska a v očích se mu zalesklo* K: Necítíš se na kroužkovou zbroj, ale na palcát ano? *podrbal se ve vlasech* (Hráč si říká, že buď válečníkovu sílu podcenil nebo naopak hráč válečníka neví, jaké jsou silové nároky na palcát - je třeba to zjistit) K: Nu, zjistíme, jak jsi na tom. Potěžej si tenhle krumpáč, zvládl by ses s ním ohánět? (Krumpáč má nárok na sílu 50, hráč kováře tak zjistí, zda má válečník sílu větší nebo menší) V: Uff, ten je ale těžký. Nu, ohánět bych se s ním zvládl, ale jen tak tak. (Takže 50, ale o moc víc ne) K: Nu, tak to na palcát ještě nějakou dobu zapomeň. Můžu Ti ale nabídnout palici, bojuje se s ní podobně (kovář tím chce říct, že na ovládání palice je třeba stejná bojová dovednost), ale je lehčí (má menší silové nároky). Až zesílíš, stav se u mne a podíváme se na ten palcát. A teď, z jakého kovu? A tak dál. O co krásnější je tento rozhovor, než OOC alternativa ve stylu: V: Potřebuju armor a weapon pro wara se str 50, ideálně studded leather a mace. K: Studded leather dělá tailor, maul má str requirement 70. Vem si mace, ten má 45. Obdobně si můžete vyhrát s určením času – ve světě Ultimy neznáme digitálky, takže dávat si sraz „v 19:00“ rozhodně není ukázkou dobrého pochopení a hraní role své postavy a i „v sedm večer“ je ne úplně vhodné, neboť hodiny nejsou na každém rohu. Ale můžeme krásně říci, že se sejdeme „dvě hodiny po západu slunce“ (k tomu je samozřejmě dobré vědět, kdy slunce zapadá :-)). OOC – to je nějaká nadávka? V podstatě ano :-) Pokud aspirujete na dobrého RP hráče, OOC neboli promluvám „out of character“ (netýkajícím se postavy) se vyvarujete. Hrajeme hru na jiný svět, hrajeme si na válečníky a mágy, kteří neznají naše každodenní starosti – a tím odpočíváme od reality. Takže do hry kvalitního hráče nepatří stesky na domácí úkoly, moc učení, moc práce, blbého šéfa, nerudnou manželku, uřvané děti (pokud se nejedná o herní práci/manželku/děti :-)). Samozřejmě, že až se ve hře víc poznáte s ostatními postavami, budete chtít poznat i hráče, kteří za ně promlouvají (alespoň většinou) – k tomu ovšem využívejte neherní komunikátory (UOAM , ICQ), rozhodně ne hru jako takovou! No to jsem z toho jelen, jak tohle všechno zvládnu... Žádný učený z nebe nespadl, a pokud začínáte nebo jste se potkali se začátečníkem ve světě RP, může se vám stát, že hraní čistě dle výše uvedených zásad RP bude pro jednoho z vás čirým utrpením. V takovém případě si můžeme pomoci např. partou (party chat). Pokud se vrátíme k našemu příkladu válečníka a pošleme ho ke krejčímu pro zbroj, jejich rozhovor by mohl vypadat i takhle: Krejčí: Dobrý den, čím mohu posloužit? Válečník: Noo, potřeboval bych nějaký ten armor do začátku... K: *nechápavě kouká* Nějaké co? V: No armor, abych nedostával tak na budku. K: Jo myslíš zbroj? V: No dyť to říkám... (mezitím krejčí posílá válečníkovi partu a po partě ho prosí, aby používal české ekvivalenty) K: A jakou by sis představoval? V: No, levnou, nemám moc peněz. K: Takže obyčejná, maximálně ogří kůže. Lehkou nebo nějakou bytelnější? V: Já nevím... (po partě sděluje, že se v typech zbrojí nevyzná) K: No, jestli chceš zbroj pro válečníka do začátku, doporučil bych Ti asi pobitou z ogří kůže (do party píše „ogre studded armor “). Ogří kůže je tuhá a dobře Tě ochrání před zraněním, pobití ji ještě zpevňuje. Kompletní sada Tě ale vyjde na osm tisíc měděných. Máš tolik? V: No to ani omylem, mám sotva polovinu. K: Dobře, můžu Ti prodat alespoň některé kusy – třeba kazajku, kalhoty a čapku – a zbytek si dokoupíš, až budeš mít. Pokud si seženeš materiál – ogří kůži – můžeme se domluvit na slevě. V: To by šlo. Vezmu si teda čapku, kazajku a kalhoty a zbytek si přijdu dokoupit, až budu mít peníze. Po ogrech se zkusím podívat a uvidím, jestli si s nimi poradím. K: Ogří kůže vykupuju po 40 mincích za kousek – takže pokud mi doneseš stovku kůží, máš zbytek zadarmo. Kdyby sis neporadil s ogry, uvítám i jelenici – tu vykupuju po 10 mincích za kůži a můžeš si tak vydělat. (do party píše „obyčejné hides“, mají jeleni, srny, krávy, býci...) V: Dobře, díky moc. (po partě se ještě ujišťuje, jestli hind je srna) Pokud jste dočetli až sem a uvědomili si, kolik toho na vás padá, nezoufejte! Žádný učený z nebe opravdu nespadl a všichni ti skvělí RP hráči, které ve hře potkáte, jednou začínali a zkoušeli se usmívat s helmou na hlavě (kolik postav myslíte, že mohlo jejich úsměv vidět? :-)), Gwali si v medvědí podobě zvesela mudrovali, než jim došlo nebo než jim někdo vysvětlil, že se zvířecími hlasivkami se mluví fakt blbě. To je vývoj, kterým všichni musí projít. Já vám jako autor držím palce, abyste v RP našli potěšení a aby ten nezbytný vývoj byl pro vás co nejméně bolestivý :-) Melisilme